vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventurer (Zork Classic)
Summary The Adventurer is the playable character of Zork, he is an adventurer that went to the Great Underground Empire to explore it and later become the Great Dungeon Master. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B normally, 9-A with the wand Name: Unknown real name, The Adventurer Origin: Zork Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his 30s Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 1 at the end of Zork III), very good at solving puzzles, Regeneration (Low), can use Magic with the wand (Transmutation, Petrification, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Status Effect Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Mind Control) Attack Potency: Wall level (Killed a large troll . Can throw a sword or steel box far enough and strong enough to break the glass of an aquarium), Small Building level with the wand (He can do the same things as the Wizard) Speed: Subsonic (He is faster than The Thief can rob the player and escape the room so fast that the player doesn't even notice by the end of the first game. Can outrun a large dragon that could fit in an entire room in Zork II) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can carry a sarcophagus and a sword at the same time with no issue, can carry a pot of gold with no problem. Can lift a collar big enough that three rhinos stacked up together can fit in it. Can pick up and throw the guardians of Zork, which are made of stone) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can kill a large troll. Can throw a sword or steel box far enough and strong enough to break the glass of an aquarium) Durability: Wall level (Took a beating from a troll. Can survive a fall of a few stories with no injuries. Can carry a large pot of gold and a sarcophagus without hurting his back or arms) Stamina: Superhuman (Can be stabbed multiple times and live, can take a bath on deep cold water and submerge on it for a while, can carry a sarcophagus and a pot of gold without slowing down) Range: Extended melee with swords and knives Standard Equipment: An Elvish sword that makes a blue light when it detects another living being, a lamp or a torch, a knife and a trident Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: With the wand he can do the following: *'Fall: '''Causes the target to trip. *'Float: Makes something float, he can cast it upon himself. *'Freeze: '''Paralysis the target for several minutes by turning them into stone. *'Fence: Creates a fence out of nowhere, which can't be broken by the playable character in any way. *'Fierce: '''Causes the target to go on a frenzy rage and stop obeying orders. *'Ferment:' Causes the target to become drunk. *'Fear:' Causes the target to have a panic attack and run off. *'Feeble': Weakens the target, to the point they can't even carry half of their own weight and makes their health go critical (The spell makes the playable character unable to pick up objects slightly larger than himself and causes them to easily be subject to harm). *'Fumble: Same thing as Feeble except he just weakens the target. *'''Filch: Steals something from the target. *'Fantasize: '''Causes hallucinations. *'Fireproof: The target becomes inmune to fire (If this is casted to the protagonist, they can survive being hit by the firebreath of a dragon which can reduce a gigantic wall of ice to smoke in a second and reduce a human being to cinders in a second). *'''Fry: Summons a lightning bolt. *'Fudge: '''Causes the odor of chocolate to show up. *'Fluoresce: Causes the target to glow. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Adventurers Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Magic Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Zork